villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hecate
Hecate is a secondary villain in the Disney animated series, Hercules. She is one of Odin's Acolytes in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Jewel Hunting Stalker comes to the Acolytes, demanding that they increase their search for power crystals. He refers Hecate and Devimon to Queen La's fortress, where Mojo Jojo has stored the powerful Anubis Jewels. While there, the two encounter Queen La and her partner, the Skeleton King. Hecate engages the Skeleton King, shattering his breastplate before he gets a chance to fire a spell. Hecate also sends one of her griffons at the warrior, but he knocks it out. Though neither La nor the Skeleton King perishes, Devimon and Hecate escape with the jewels. A New Heist Hecate, Odin, and the Dark Dragon set out to steal a crystal from the Book of Omens, a magical artifact owned by Mumm-Ra. Though Odin and the Dark Dragon fall before Mumm-Ra's second form, Hecate teleports away before the mummy destroys her. She rallies together her fellow Acolytes; striking as one, they strike Mumm-Ra, who flees rather than risk further injury. The Acolytes take the Book of Omens for themselves. The Battle of Bald Mountain The Acolytes plan to summon Chernabog from Hell using the combined powers of the crystals. As the group gathers together on Bald Mountain, a group of "Anti-Acolytes" attack. Hecate faces down two of their number, Nergal and Count Marzo. She brings forth a massive crystalline monster. Though the monster beats down Nergal, Marzo shatters it and absorbs its energy. Nergal then recovers and electrocutes Hecate with his tendrils. A New Hope With the crystal destroyed in the aftermath of the Battle of Bald Mountain, Hecate is only one of three Acolytes to survive. She witnesses Chernabog killing Odin for his failures. However, Hecate has some hope when Mok Swagger comes forth and presents the Lament Configuration. The puzzle box releases the Homunculi, special warriors capable of freeing Chernabog. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three A New Member Hecate is summoned by Stalker, along with her partner Daolon Wong, as the demon introduces the faction's new member, Evil Lyn. Death Sensing the Crystal's current location, Hecate travels to Moon Nordor, hoping to collect the Crystal of her master, Chernabog. Unfortunately, she learns that another enemy finds it first, as Skeletor, a former Anti-Acolyte of Oberon, absorbs the Crystal's powers, becoming an unstoppable warrior. Not wanting anyone to mess with her, Hecate takes on the overlord, only for Skeletor to kill one of her pet-griffin monsters. Hecate then blasts two powerful shots at Skeletor, eventually reverting him into his normal form. However, Hecate meets her end, when a berseked Skeletor fires a powerfull blast at the goddess, that kill the goddess instantly. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Gods Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Death Gods Category:Lucifer Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hercules Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Bill and Aku Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:TV Show Villains